


all is fair in love and war

by reality_ruins_dreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, BDSM, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_ruins_dreams/pseuds/reality_ruins_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been holding out on Louis, but he has a plan for punishment. Project Nudes commence!</p>
            </blockquote>





	all is fair in love and war

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Lynxh and Alex for double betaing! god knows I need it. This fic has been sitting in my files for like a month or so and I finally broke it out today and finished it!

Louis couldn’t remember how this whole thing started; all he knew is that he was horny as fuck and Harry wouldn’t even look at him twice. It was probably when Louis went to stay at Zayn’s and left his phone at home, or maybe it was when Louis was in the middle of riding Harry that one time and he stopped to take a call; Harry ended up finding him on the couch an hour later eating popcorn. Whatever the reason, Louis was undeserving of this punishment: he hasn’t had sex in two bloody weeks. Louis had made up his mind, though; whatever was stopping Harry from fucking him into the mattress was going to run its course this week. Harry had called war and Louis was sure as hell going to fire the last shot.

Harry wasn’t supposed to be home for another week from his business trip to Shanghai and Louis was planning on making him regret holding out on him every minute he was away.

The first message he sent was innocent to say the least. It was of Louis’ face, his mouth slack, his eyelashes fanned out across his cheekbones and his thumb wiping aimlessly at the corner of his mouth. Louis was quite proud of it, honestly; it could even pass as a still shot from a high quality porno. Smirking to himself, he added a winking emoji to the text and pressed send.

A few hours later he still hadn’t received a reply, with the whole time difference situation and all. Knowing how Harry’s job ran he had probably been stuck in meetings all day, stuck with boring old men who have nothing better to do than talk about how profitable the last quarter was. Louis had met them all at the multiple charity balls Harry has dragged him to. He hadn’t been impressed.

Giggling to himself, Louis settled onto the couch, his phone resting on his tummy as he grabbed for the Xbox controller, resuming his FIFA match and killing time till Harry inevitably called.

\---

“Harry,” Louis pressed the phone to his ear as he acknowledged his boyfriend. His smirk grew as he heard Harry excusing himself from the few men he had probably been talking to.

“Lou,” he growled, his tone dark and warning.

“Yes, love?” Louis was covering his mouth to stop the giggles from escaping, not trying to piss Harry off even more.

“Sweetheart, what are you playing at?” Louis heard a door shut somewhere on the other side of the phone, his ears perking in interest.

“You in your room now, Haz?”

“Answer my question,” Harry sighed, annoyed at Louis’ attitude already.

“I don’t understand your question, babe,” Louis fell backwards onto the couch, his head bouncing off the cushion as he waited for Harry to reply.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to play at sending me those pictures while I’m away, and can’t do anything about them,” Harry’s deep voice sent shivers through Louis’ body. He could imagine how he looked right about now; lips bitten red, pupils blown black and hair a mess from being tugged at out of frustration.

“Okay…” Louis paused, “Daddy.”

“Louis!” Harry warned through the phone, groaning at Louis’ suspicious giggle.

Louis clicked the end button quickly before throwing the phone on the cushion beside him, reaching for the remote and switching the television on. His plan was working; hopefully, he would rile Harry up enough so that he would finally give him what he needed when he returned.

\---

It continued like that for the rest of the week; Louis sending increasingly naughty texts and even some pictures, then ignoring Harry’s desperate calls and texts while mentally high fiving himself a job well done.

That day Louis had sent a snap of him bent over the bed, white lace stretched over his round cheeks, his free hand gripping the flesh, holding himself open for the camera. His smooth thighs were spread slightly and his lower back was arched. His skin was glowing in the lighting, the contrast of his golden tan and his white panties was simply delicious.

It took at least six hours for Harry to respond. The first thing that happened was a single incoming call from his boyfriend. Louis ignored it of course, not giving in that easily. His cell then pinged with a text, then another.

**Harry <3: Louis baby. Call me please.**

**Harry <3: Lou. Sweetheart, I miss you. Need to hear your voice.**

When Louis didn’t respond or return his call Harry’s messages became more urgent, his calls coming in groups before sending off another text.

**Harry <3: I’ll be home in 48 hours, and once I’m there neither one of us will be leaving the bed for another 48.**

**Harry <3: You are so getting punished babe. Being so naughty for Daddy.**

Louis just sat there, legs crossed on their shared bed. He chewed his lip silently, hiding a smile with his eyebrows furrowed.

 _I love you._ He typed into his phone and quickly pressed send before he could change his mind. After all, he didn’t want Harry thinking he was totally ignoring him.

He switched his phone to silent and crawled under the covers. Harry would be home in two days and he was more than ready to see his boy.

\---

The next day Louis decided to have the boys over for a FIFA tournament and of course pizza and beer. What better way to kill the time waiting for Harry than getting hammered and winning at FIFA with your best mates?

“Lou, when is Harry getting back?” Zayn’s eyes flicked over to him as he bit into a slice of greasy pizza.

He smiled into his hand, his excitement of having Harry back bubbling inside, “Tomorrow afternoon, he also promised that we wouldn’t be leaving the bed for the next 48 hours once he was back.”

Niall choked on his slice of pizza. Liam barked out a surprised laugh, even though no one was really surprised to hear that coming from Louis, and Zayn’s lips lifted into a small smile as he leaned over to pat Niall on the back.

“So I’m guessing your nude plan is working?” Zayn rested an elbow on his knee and leaned forward to grab his beer.

“What? What’s your nude plan?” Liam arched his eyebrow, hand reaching around Zayn’s waist to pull him back against him with his beer in tow.

“Excuse me, Zayn. That wasn’t just for you to blurt out to everyone here. What I told you happened to be top secret.” Zayn just shrugged, passing his beer to Liam, who smiled against the rim before taking a sip.

“Well, what is it?” Niall asked from where he was perched in front of the couch.

Groaning, Louis flipped a laughing Zayn the bird and blushed slightly, “Harry was holding out on me before he left on his business plan. So I came up with project nudes and over the past week I’ve been sending him pictures ranging from innocent to explicit. And then preceded to ignore his calls and texts after.” Louis shrugged. “He got what was coming for him.”

Niall whistled and Liam groaned. “Babe,” he turned to Zayn, “I will never hold out on you.” Liam held up his pinky for a promise.

“You better not, or your punishment will be so much worse,” Zayn linked his pinky with his boyfriends before winking at Louis.

Liam paled visibly, which sent the rest of the boys into a fit of giggles.

\----

Louis was standing at the sink the following afternoon, rinsing out the beer bottles from the following night and stacking the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. He was humming and swaying his hips to the rhythm of the song playing over the sound system when he heard the front door slam against the wall. His body tensed up and his head snapped to the left, eyes darting around the dining room separating the kitchen from the foyer.

Swallowing, he muted the music before tentatively taking a step forward. “Harry?” His heart was pounding, his hand started searching for something to protect himself with if this wasn’t Harry.

“Lou?” He heard from the foyer. His heart stopped and a smile broke out on his face as he saw Harry peak out from around the stairs. He looked absolutely exhausted, but he was smiling and Louis needed to be in his arms right now.

Louis took off running through the house, launching himself into his boyfriend’s arms. His thighs wrapped around Harry’s waist and his arms around his neck, his face buried in Harry’s neck. “Haz,” he whimpered, breathing in his scent and smiling against his skin.

“Baby, “ Harry cooed, hands squeezing at Louis’ bare arse under the sweater he’s wearing. “This my shirt?” When Louis nodded into his neck he groaned and squeezed his arse again, holding his boy tighter against him.

“Harry,” Louis finally moved his face from Harry’s neck, his hands threading through his loose curls. He searched his boyfriend’s face before finally pressing their mouths together. Louis whimpered against Harry’s lips as the younger boy licked his way inside Louis’ mouth, his hands tightening in his curls.

“If I remember correctly,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear, tongue sneaking out to tease his earlobe after, “You weren’t a very good boy when I was away. In fact you were very, very naughty.” Harry smacked Louis’ ass on each “very”.

Louis blushed and bit his lower lip before nodding slowly. “Yes,” he replied quietly.

“Yes what, Louis?” Harry had slipped into his dominant state, still being gentle but more controlling.

“Yes, Daddy,” Louis sighed, his eyelashes fluttering. He was going to get what he had been craving, what he had practically been begging for this past week.

Harry rumbled against Louis’ neck, his mouth harsh when biting at the tender skin there. His hands loosened against Louis arse. “Now Louis, I want you to run upstairs and get into those little white panties you were teasing me with the other day, then wait for me face down on the bed, hands behind your back. Can you do that?”

Louis slid down Harry’s body and stood in front of him, hands clasped behind his back as he nodded at his boyfriend. “Yes, Daddy.”

Harry smiled gently, placing a slap on Louis’ bum before sending him off. He waited to make sure Louis was doing as told before leaning down and rifling through his bag, searching for the sky blue, silk scarf he had bought especially for these kinds of nights with Louis. The color would look beautiful against Louis skin, the contrast something to drool over.

Clenching the fabric in his palm, he toed off his shoes and shed his jacket before heading up the stairs.

Harry had to swallow tightly when he walked into the room. Louis was face down in the middle of their bed, the white lace panties standing out against his skin. His hands were resting right above the curve of his arse and his breathing was slow, a sign that he had already slipped into his headspace.

Harry stripped himself of his shirt before padding across the carpet to their bed side table, rifling through the drawer for their lube. He deposited the scarf and the bottle beside Louis’ hip, slowly running his palm down the curve of Louis back stopping right above his clenched hands. “You are so beautiful, my naughty boy,” Harry couldn’t stop staring.

Louis whined and shifted under Harry’s heavy gaze but he remained quiet otherwise, eyes clenched tight.

Harry picked up the scarf and wove it around Louis’ wrists, tying it tight enough to be bounding yet comfortable. He ran a finger down Louis’ leg before pulling away and ridding himself of his jeans and socks. Wearing only his boxers, Harry grabbed the lube and climbed up between Louis’ spread thighs.

“Louis, baby, what’s your color?” Harry’s hands roamed Louis’ arse softly, squeezing at times before trailing down the back of his thighs and tickling behind his knees.

“Green.” He moaned loudly, shifting into Harry’s hands.

Harry shushed him softly as his hands gripped at Louis’ hips, helping him move onto his hands and knees.  
Harry’s hands smoothed down the sides of the older boy’s outer thighs before he leaned forward and nuzzled his face into his lace-covered bum. “Mm, baby, you smell so good for me.” Harry’s fingers ducked into the sides of his panties before pulling them down under his balls and then pulling them all the way off, helping Louis reposition once they were gone.

“Daddy,” Louis whimpered as he shifted to try and get some kind of friction.

“Louis.” Harry said sternly. Placing a warning smack on his left cheek as Louis stilled.

Harry reached for the lube. Once he found it he popped the cap and drizzled a generous amount over Louis’ hole, spreading it with his finger. Slowly, he worked it inside, giving the whimpering boy only a fraction of relief.

“Bet the only thing you’ve wanted this week was my fingers, my cock huh? Splitting you open. Was that why you were being so naughty?” Louis let out a long whine as Harry added another finger twisting in just the right place.

Louis arms gave out when Harry tucked a third finger in with the first two. The stretch stung, but it was the kind of pain-pleasure he had been craving from Harry.

“Har-Haz,” Louis moaned into his arm as Harry crooked his fingers in just the right angle and brushed his prostate. Louis had tears leaking from his eyes, the pleasure almost becoming too much. He needed relief.

“You want my cock, baby boy?” Harry was focused on the squelching noises his fingers made as he thrust into Louis, his hole clenching tight around his digits, trying to keep them inside.

“Please, Daddy!” Louis cried, as he was jolted up the bed by the force of Harry’s fingers.

The younger boy lubed up his cock with his spare hand and lined up to Louis’ hole, pushing in as he pulled his fingers out, keeping his boy full.

Louis’ breath was forced out of his body as Harry bottomed out with a particularly rough thrust.

“Oh,” his fingers clenched against the fabric of the scarf as Harry’s own hands pressed down on his upper back, holding him in place as he fucked into him.

“Being so good for me baby, ‘ve missed your sweet, little hole.” Harry gasped, leaning over and blanketing his back. His talented hands snaked under Louis’ pliant body and tweaked at his nipples.

“Haz- gonna come.” Louis whimpered, his eyes glassy and his mouth gasping against the duvet.

Harry began thrusting into Louis quicker, punching out little gasps from the older boy. “Come on baby, come on.” He breathed into the air, his hand smoothing up Louis’ back and then going into his hair, tugging on a particularly rough thrust.

Louis’ vision went white as his orgasm was ripped from him, a long high-pitched whine followed as Harry continued to fuck him through.

Harry’s hips stuttered as Louis tightened around him. Falling onto his elbow, he gripped Louis’ hip with his free hand, spilling into him with a moan bit into Louis shoulder.

Louis groaned against the bed when he felt Harry’s come paint the inside of his hole, panting as the younger boy pressed soft kisses to his neck and shoulders. Harry’s deft fingers untied the scarf from around Louis’ sore wrists and smoothed his hands up his back as he pulled out and fell on his side.

 

\---

 

“Baby, Louis, you with me?” Harry’s palm roamed down the slope of Louis arse, his head rested on the pillow beside the panting boy.

Nodding, Louis turned and watched Harry’s face carefully, a small smile turning the corners of his mouth up. “Hi,” Louis breathed. Turning on his side and flexing his hands in front of his face he frowned a little.

“What’s wrong baby?” Harry’s fingers traced the side of Louis face.

“Nothing. Was just wondering where you got the scarf from?” Louis fingered the smooth, beautiful material.

“Bought it from a silk maker in Shanghai, just for you darling.” Harry smiled and stretched forward to place kisses over Louis sweaty brow.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Louis smirked a little, scooting closer.

“Mm,” Harry palmed Louis’ hip, leaning forward to place a kiss on his lips. “Want me to clean you up now?”

Louis frowned for a minute before shaking his head. “No. Wanna nap then shower with you later. You look tired.” Louis’ hand raked through Harry’s now sweaty curls, watching as his eyes started to droop and smiled a little when he yawned.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Harry sighed as he sat up to grip the throw blanket at the end of the bed. “Come ‘ere.” He murmured, making room for Louis to snuggle closer.

“I love you, Haz.” Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s shoulder.

“Mm, baby. Love you more.” Harry managed a small smile before he dozed off.

Louis smiled softly before closing his own eyes. All was fair in love and war.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Tumblr is colourbiind if you wanna send prompts!


End file.
